


It Won't Be Long Now

by hanakoanime



Series: Livejournal Community Fills [2]
Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakoanime/pseuds/hanakoanime
Summary: She can feel it; change is around the corner.
Series: Livejournal Community Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724140
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	It Won't Be Long Now

**Author's Note:**

> For 1_million_word's weekend challenge on LiveJournal (Musical Weekend.)
> 
> Song: It Won't Be Long Now from _In the Heights_

Frey doesn’t mind the way the men would stare at her, but she prefers it if they keep their distance. She doesn’t hate the way their eyes linger, but she isn’t interested in them. A few call out to her, but most of them just watch from the distance.

There’s one guy who likes to watch her from the distance, and she thinks he’s a little creepy. She ignores him in favor of asking Dylas to accompany her to another dungeon.

She grins as he finally agrees to join her on her journey to the Obsidian Mansion, following Pico to save someone—Dolly, if her memory serves her correctly.

It feels like something big is going to happen, like there’s something waiting for her after she finishes Pico’s request, but she doesn’t know what to expect. Despite that, she feels herself smiling, and she sees Dylas looking at her weirdly, but she doesn’t mind it.

He’s a good friend, unlike the other men spending time at Selphia. She likes spending time with him, even if his personality is prickly.

She feels like she’ll get to move on from just being an errand girl, doing requests for people who’ve heard of her, and she can’t wait to explore more of the surrounding areas.


End file.
